


Take Me Out to the Game

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Angel and Connor bond.





	Take Me Out to the Game

"This is not what I expected when you said you had a surprise for me," Connor said, tromping down the steps toward their seats. 

"What did you expect?" Angel followed close by, surprised, as always, that his son wasn't always as graceful as he could be when fighting - or pursuing his prey. 

Connor flashed a grin over his shoulder. "Demons, dragons." He flipped a hand. "You know." 

Angel said, "Things have been pretty quiet lately." After Wolfram and Hart went down, that was. "Gives us time to enjoy a game." 

Sliding into his seat, Connor leaned on the arm rest. "Yeah, but hockey?" 

"I figure you'll like it," Angel said, settling next to him. "Lots of bloodshed." 

Connor's brilliant grin showed his appreciation more than words could say.


End file.
